O V E R D O S E
by lifeisdeer
Summary: What if Nathan knew that Max was in the bathroom at the time the fire alarm was pulled and he found out she had these rewind powers. Will the tables turn? / first fanfiction. please be kind.
1. The Bathroom

chapter 1 the bathroom

I stormed into the bathroom trying to calm my self down. 'Its okay bro just count to 3 you own this school' I said to my self-looking up regretting for trying to even cooperate

with that stupid bitch. 'If I want it I could blow it up. You're the boss' I said reassuring my self that everything would be okay. I hear the bathroom door slam open but not to

forceful. 'I hoped you checked the perimeter like my step ass would say.' I saw in my reflection that she was checking the stalls for anybody who would dare be listening to our

conversation. We were in the girls' room after all. But I couldn't help but sense someone else was also in the room. Maybe it's just my paranoia talking. But I need to keep blue

haired cunt distracted. 'What do you want?' come on Nathan don't sound like such a pussy I heard my voice shaky. What the hell can she do to me? Nothing I can fire her step

dad if I wanted to. Then they would be out in the stree- My train of thought was cut off. 'lets talk bidness' damn does she ever stop? I don't give a shit on how much she owes

frank ' I got nothing for you.' I repeated. She cut me off again trying to prove me differently ' wrong you got hella cash' how dare she. 'that's my parents not me.' 'oh booh hoo

poor little rich kid I know you've been pumping drugs and shit to kids around here… I bet your respectable family would help me out if I went to them. Man I can see the

headlines now- 'LEAVE THEM OUT OF THIS BITCH' she doesn't even know I clench my pocket. Feeling the gun I had placed there given to me by him. I was told to use it if

needed. But I don't know- " I can tell everybody Nathan Prescott is a punk ass who begs like a little girl and talks to him self- that's it. I grab my gun out of self-defense. 'YOU

DON'T KNOW WHO THE FUCK I AM OR WHOM YOU'RE MESSING AROUND WITH' I screamed pointing the gun directly at her. The fear in her eyes was astonishing. I felt so

powerful. She sounded scared as soon as I pulled out the weapon that would send her straight to hell. "Where'd you get that? Come on put that thing down!" fuck it I thought I

then lost control. " DON'T EVER TELL ME WHAT TO DO IM SO SICK OF PEOPLE TRYING TO CONTROL ME!" she doesn't even know. "You're going to get in hella more trouble for

this than drugs." She said almost in tears. Why is she so scared? "NOBODY WOULD EVER EVEN MISS YOUR PUNK ASS WOULD THEY?" "GET THAT GUN AWAY FROM ME PSYCO!"

she shouted pushing me I then almost pull the trigger but I heard the fire alarm glass break. Someone was in here damn it. I was pushed down to floor. "DON'T EVER TOUCH

ME AGAIN FREAK" I looked around in a panic. Somebody was here! I saw out of the corner of my eye exactly who it was. Only Max Caulfield would take a 'selfie' of her for

Jefferson's project. I know were I need to go from here. I get up and sigh and leave the girls bathroom as if everything was normal. 'well another shitty day.' I walk down the

hallway with the rest of the students. As the fire alarm rings its high pitch in my ear. Still holding onto the silver death trap in my pocket.


	2. Questions

As I walked down the hallway of Blackwell academy I see Victoria and her

annoying sidekicks waiting for me. To my surprise Victoria seemed worried about me

for once. "Are you okay? You rushed in a hurry. I was wondering if you were avoiding

me or not." She had that puppy dog look on her face, which I sometimes find innocent on

her. But that doesn't suit her personality at all. It just proves she's spoiled like me.

Victoria isn't my girlfriend. In fact she's probably the only few people in this school that

actually get me. My parents. My prescriptions. If she found out who I was working with

she would probably have a mental break down. My friendship with vic. it's special. But again she isn't my girlfriend or anything. I don't think I will ever find that special someone after Rachel Amber left. I sighed heavily and told her I didn't want to talk about it. Her and Rachel Amber never saw eye to eye even before Rachel disappeared. I think that's when Victoria started to break because she didn't have anybody to one up to. I joke about it and call it queen bee syndrome. But other than my relationship with Victoria I needed to find that nosy bitch Max. And normally if I'm looking for anybody. You for sure do not want to be found. "Have you seen max…" I asked almost in a cringe like way. I never associate my self with losers like her. I felt like vomiting. Victoria scoffed "why are you looking for her-" "that's none of your damn business. I just need to know where she went" I hate cutting her off. But I'm in a hurry. Victoria sighed and looked down. "She went to go find Warren those two losers are always around each other. They're the perfect geek power couple. But if you must know warren is in the parking lot" Courtney laughed so hard she was almost on the floor. "Thanks Ill call you later about things." I said as I stormed off. I finally reach the parking lot. "Max Caulfield right?" I said approaching her and her boy toy. "Are you one of the Jefferson photo groupies?" "Im one of his students…" she said backing up against warrens shit mobile.

"You're coming with me." I say grabbing her wrist pulling her towards the boys' dorm. I

can feel her hand struggle in mine. How pathetic. " Excuse me! Do you mind telling me what the hell your problem is Nathan?" she screeched. "Shut it!" I said pulling her into my room locking the door. I know this may seem different to most people but I am not planning to do anything. I tossed her onto my couch and I sat on my bed in front of her. Cupping both my hands under my chin. "You better have an explanation as to why you dragged me all the way here Nathan." Max asked. " Why were you in the girls bathroom today. And why did you pull the fire alarm." I cam out and said it. I just want answers this girl is impossible. She had a shocked look on her face. I grin. "You didn't think I didn't know you were in there did you." I stood up and walked towards her "no I just-" her lips were quivering with fear. Damn it. I gaze at her face she actually looked quite cute this way. Maybe if I push her a bit more, "tell me…" she was about to say something then I heard the loud speaker turn on. "Would Nathan Prescott please report to the principles office immediately? Nathan Prescott. Please report to the principles office immediately." I grunt and grip my fists. "Every time" I said under my breath. "Stay here and don't move or touch anything got it." She nodded as I left and locked the room behind me.


End file.
